


Scelto dal drago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il medaglione [2]
Category: The Medallion (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il momento in cui Eddie si rende conto di essere immortale."Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 38. Mano che tenta di fermare una pallottola.





	Scelto dal drago

Scelto dal drago

Eddie sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’assassina svuotava il caricatore del fucile su di lui.

La donna piegò di lato il capo, sbattendo il tacco a spillo del suo stivale di pelle lucida, e nera, sul pavimento dell’ospedale. La lunga coda bionda le era finita sulla spalla, coperta dalla divisa da infermiera.

Il cinese allungò la mano in un gesto involontario, chiuse le dita intorno al proiettile, che penetrò nella sua pelle. Ci fu un bagliore dorato e il colpo passò dall’altra, così gli altri proiettili.

“So-sono… sono…” esalò il poliziotto, tastandosi il corpo nuovamente integro.

L’assassina indietreggiò, scappando via.

“… Immortale” esalò Eddie.

[103].


End file.
